


Fun time with Thesaurus and spying on your daughter

by Not_Me_Aaaah (Yuttis)



Series: We have magic and we did Not think this through [1]
Category: Demons Circling The Earth, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuttis/pseuds/Not_Me_Aaaah
Summary: Spying on your children? More likely than you think!A fanwork to my friend's original "Demons circling the earth" from Wattpad.





	Fun time with Thesaurus and spying on your daughter

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CRITICISM WELCOME!
> 
> Also my first time writing.

“Are you sure we should just let her leave?” was apparently Fujitaki’s favourite question these days. Nalani responded with what was hopefully a silencing glare, although the effect was somewhat ruined by her soft face “Why shouldn’t we?”  
“She’s underage!” Fujitaki’s sharp eyes went bigger, showing off their tricolour retinas, “she is powerful, unhinged, robust, capable, wieldy-”  
The shorter woman snapped her fingers, freezing Fujitaki for a few seconds “That’s enough of Thesaurus for the word ‘powerful’. She can protect herself, she wants to go, what’s the problem?”  
“She’s not the only one there!” Fujitaki stood up and started pacing while Nalani just rolled her eyes “Didn’t you just say that she is powerful, powerful synonym, powerful synonym and crazy?”  
“Yes! Now think about what you just say and add in the fact that she is going to a place with soft, fluffy and meaty humans! Add the fact that she has never argued with someone below her station and you have a real nice aperitif in our hands!”  
Nalani opened her mouth and then slowly closed it. When she talked, she used the mouth that was where her left eye should have been “You are scared that she will hurt others.. Which will not only cause harm to humans, but will also cause political problems with the Earthbound..“  
Fujitaki just snapped his fingers, pacing and worrying having drained him.  
Nalani sat a few more moments, magic gathering around her. When she stood, her full form stood magnificently, with her skin showing a rainbow of lights from inside, as if it was made of gauze, and she glided to the kitchen cupboard. On it was Fujitaki’s oldest cooking book, because the man loved cooking more than he loved himself, a few of Sith’s toys and a box of mixed Triscuits, biscuits and monocuits. Nalani ignored all of that, instead taking a communication orb and caressing it aggressively. When she was done her skin had regained the normal dark hue, while the orb hummed with magic.  
“Here you go. We’ll just give her that and spy on her!”  
“What? No! This is a serious breach of privacy!”  
“What would you suggest then?”  
Fujitaki was torn, but slowly bowed his head “Could we at least use softer vocabulary? Like.. ‘to shadow’? Or maybe ‘to set eyes on’?”  
Nalani let out a snort, one of her ugly ones, which used several of her mouths, which then evolved into full on laughter, and then reached the final evolution, the fond face directed towards Fujitaki “Of course we could.”


End file.
